Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen
I serien Jenny er datter av Jens August Anker-Hansen og Eva Rosenkrantz. Jens August ser ut til å omkomme i en flystyrt under hennes aller første levedager, og hun vokser derfor opp sammen med moren de første årene. Siden faren er antatt død da hun døpes, får hun navnet Jenny Augusta etter ham. Under dåpen er Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz fadderen hennes. Etter noen år tar Eva med seg Jenny til Sveits, der Goggen allerede befinner seg. Når det senere viser seg at faren overlevde flystyrten, tar Eva med seg Jenny tilbake til Norge mens Goggen blir igjen i Sveits. Eva og Jenny Augusta prøver å danne en familie sammen med Jens August, men Jens August får ikke det samme forholdet til Eva som de hadde tidligere. Dermed bor Jenny de første årene etter farens tilbakekomst tidvis sammen med hver av dem. thumb|left|Jenny Augusta. [[Fil:Jenny Augusta finner brevet fra Astrid.png|thumb|Jenny Augusta finner et brev til Dagny fra Astrid gjemt i en vase. Foto: TV 2]] Etter at hun begynner på skolen uttrykker læreren hennes, Gerhard Svensen, i 2009 til moren at hun har konsentrasjonsvansker og at hun til tider faller ut av diskusjoner. Både Eva og Jens August tar saken alvorlig, og Jens August vil gjerne sende henne til en klinikk i utlandet. Eva på sin side er villig til å prøve andre alternativer, før de tyr til dette, og forsøker blant annet med flere alternative behandlingsmetoder, alle uten hell. Til slutt blir det Viggo Hauge, farens svoger, som når frem. Han oppdager at hun har en perle i det ene øret, og at dette har forårsaket problemene. Perlen blir fjernet, og problemet er løst. Senere kommer Goggen tilbake til Norge, og da prøver Eva og Jens August igjen å få forholdet dem i mellom til å fungere, for barnas skyld. Dette fungerer, med visse komplikasjoner. thumb|Jenny Augusta i koma etter [[brannen på Ankerseteren. Foto: TV 2]] thumb|left|Jenny Augusta i koma etter brannen på Ankerseteren, med [[Georg Anker-Hansen jr.|Goggen og Eva rundt sengen. Foto: TV 2]] Jenny Augusta har to foreldre som ikke alltid er like glad i hverandre, og dette har preget hennes hverdag. Men begge er veldig glade i henne, noe som blant annet kommer til uttrykk når de redder henne da hun holdt på å omkomme i brannen på Ankerseteren. Jenny Augusta fikk brannskader og ble lagt i kunstig koma. Grunnet ulike komplikasjoner kan de ikke vekke henne på en stund, men en dag våkner hun av seg selv. Foreldrene bestemmer seg for å sende Jenny til USA slik at hun kan bli operert av de beste legene. Operasjonen er vellykket og Jenny blir frisk, men må tilbringe tid på Gullåsen rehabiliteringshjem etter operasjonen. Senere på året har Eva en hjerneblødning, og blir lam i halve kroppen og blir sittende i rullestol. Etter dette mister Eva en del av kontakten med datteren. Jens August foreslår at Jenny flytter til tanten Julie Anker-Hansen, som bor i Paris, et par uker. Først synes Eva det er helt uakseptabelt, men går til slutt med på det. Det ender med at Jenny Augusta starter på en kostskole i Paris, og ikke returnerer til Norge. [[Fil:Jenny ny og gammel.png|thumb|left|Jenny som barn, og som tenåring. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Jenny_Augusta_i_2013.jpg|thumb|Jenny i 2013. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Jenny.jpg|thumb|left|Jenny i Paris, våren 2013. Foto: TV2]] Årene går og Jenny Augusta begynner å mistrives i Frankrike. I april 2013 får vi se at hun er lei seg fordi moren aldri har tid til henne, og rømmer til slutt fra skolen. Eva reiser dermed til Paris og skværer opp med henne, men kort tid senere ringer Eva til Jenny sent på kvelden og Jenny klager igjen over at Eva ikke har tid til henne. [[Fil:Jenny_tog.png|thumb|Jenny ankommer Oslo med flytoget høsten 2013. Foto: TV2]] I september 2013 skaffer pappa Jens August flybilletter til Jenny slik at hun kan få komme hjem igjen på besøk til familien i Norge. Hun kommer tilbake til en mamma som har mer enn nok å gjøre med hotellet og har lite tid til datteren. Da Jenny forteller Eva at hun blir mobbet på kostskolen i Paris, bestemmer Eva at Jenny ikke skal dra tilbake likevel. Hun begynner derfor på skole i Norge, men også her blir hun utestengt og mobbet av de andre jentene i klassen. Læreren til Jenny kaller inn foreldrene til foreldresamtale og forteller at hun ligger et hestehode foran de andre i klassen i alle fag, men at hun må trene på sine sosiale ferdigheter. For å hjelpe Jenny å få flere venner vil derfor Eva arrangere en klassefest for klassen til Jenny. Men Jenny tør ikke dele ut invitasjonene, og ingen kommer. [[Fil:EvaJennyJens.jpg|thumb|left|Jens August, Jenny og Eva, høsten 2013. Foto: TV2]] Etter å ha lest en reportasje om Jennys familie i Aftenposten stjeler Birgitte, en av jentene på skolen til Jenny, mobilen hennes. Hun later som hun ikke vet hvor den er, og hjelper Jenny å lete etter den. Dagen etter kommer hun til toppetasjen for å levere mobilen som hun påstår hun har funnet, og Eva inviterer henne til å bli der utover dagen for å vente på Jenny som ikke har kommet hjem ennå. Birgitte innynder seg hos Eva, og sier til Jenny at om hun selv ikke kan være en Anker-Hansen, er hun glad for at hun kan være venn med en. Jenny blir glad fordi hun endelig har fått en venn på den nye skolen. Eva er også glad for at Jenny endelig later til å ha funnet en venninne, og oppmuntrer de to jentene til å være mer sammen. Det viser seg imidlertid at Birgitte har en nokså tvilsom innflytelse på Jenny, som at hun blant annet oppmuntrer Jenny til å skulke skolen og kjøpe dyre klær etter å ha tjuvlånt farens kredittkort. Snart begynner Jenny selv å forstå at ikke alt er som det skal være med hennes "bestevenninne", og hun aner at Birgitte har stjålet fra henne. Birgitte har imidlertid sjarmert begge Jennys foreldre, og hun kommer ikke til orde med sine bange anelser. Særlig moren legger ivrig alt til rette for at Jenny skal være mer sammen med Birgitte. thumb|[[Birgitte er ikke noen god venninne for Jenny (t.h.) Foto: TV 2]] thumb|Jenny møter sin [[Edith Holte|mormor for første (og siste) gang. Foto: TV 2]] Jenny gjør derimot sitt beste for å unngå sin angivelige "venninne". Birgitte blir da direkte truende og påstår hun har informasjon som kan skade familien. Hun antyder at det for eksempel kunne komme en lekkasje om Anker Island, et prosjekt Jens August tidligere forklarte for jentene. Siden Jens August faktisk er midt i en stor etterforskning av mulig industrispionasje vedrørende nettopp dette prosjektet, må Jenny lure på om Birgitte virkelig kan ha noe med dette å gjøre. Noen dager senere påvirker Birgitte Jenny til å stjele sprit fra farens barskap, som jentene skal ha med til å drikke på en fest. Jennys foreldre oppdager imidlertid dette før hun kommer seg ut av leiligheten med alkoholen. Stilt til rette forteller hun dem endelig at Birgitte antydet hun visste noe hun kunne lekke om Anker Island. Dagen etter sier Jens August til Jenny at han er sikker på at Birgitte ikke virkelig har tatt noen papirer fra kontoret hans, og gir henne råd om hvordan hun skal motstå presset fra Birgitte. Når Jenny deretter møter Birgitte igjen, lar hun seg ikke skremme av henne. Når det i 2014 viser seg at Evas mor, Helene er i live under falsk identitet som Edith Holte, tar det ikke lang tid før Jenny spør moren om når hun kan få møte mormoren. Senere samme dag tar Eva henne med til Furulund sykehjem for å besøke henne, og det blir et emosjonelt møte mellom bestemor og barnebarn. [[Fil:Jenny_i_Sandefjord.png|thumb|left|Et lykkelig øyeblikk: Jenny er på noe så sjeldent som en tur med begge foreldrene, til Sandefjord. Foto: TV2]] Jenny er siden med på en sjelden "familietur" til Sandefjord, sammen med begge sine foreldre. Hun har lest seg opp om kommunen på forhånd og vet at den pleide å ha stolte tradisjoner for skipsbygging. Delvis på grunn av det datteren sier, får Jens August en idé om å konstruere sitt storprosjekt Anker Island i Sandefjord. Den utrangerte plattformen han har kjøpt og vil bruke som basis, blir derfor flyttet dit. Store deler av miljøbevegelsen ser plattformen som en alvorlig miljøtrussel. Jenny følger med på nettet og forteller Jens August om miljøvernorganisasjonen Green Ocean, som protesterer mot plattformen, og han tar henne med til Sandefjord for å være "rådgiver" under en kort konfrontasjon med demonstrantene. Det ender bare med at Jenny føler seg brukt (av begge parter), noe hun gir Jens August klar tilbakemelding om. Noen Green Ocean-aktivister allierer seg med Jenny for å slippe inn på Hotel Cæsar, men da de steller i stand en stor demonstrasjon, sier hun til dem at hun ikke mente de skulle gjøre noe som kunne skade hotellet. De respekterer dette, og trekker seg tilbake. Jenny Augusta er med sin mor Eva da de må ta farvel med Edith, som Jenny bare fikk møte en eneste gang: Hun ble funnet død kort etter. Eva er lei seg fordi hun nå aldri skal få svar på hvordan moren kunne dra fra henne som barn, og sier hun selv aldri kunne forlate Jenny. Det verken Eva eller Jenny vet, er at Edith ble myrdet av Edvin som også står hos dem ved Ediths kiste. DNA-tester tyder på at familieforholdene ikke er som antatt, og Edvin tenker høyt om at Jens August og Eva faktisk kan være søsken. Jenny får også nyss om dette, og er tydelig oppbrakt ved tanken på at hun kunne være resultatet av innavl. Hun avviser Eva da moren prøver å snakke med henne om dette. Videre DNA-testing viser heldigvis at Jennys foreldre ikke er bror og søster. Da Anker Island-prosjektet blir nedstemt i styret, forsøker Jens August å begå forsikringssvindel ved å trippelforsikre plattformen og deretter sørge for at den blir senket. Edvin får imidlertid vite hva som skal skje, og underretter politiet. Da de kommer for å arrestere Jens August, ber han om å få si farvel til Jenny, og klarer raskt å hviske henne noen ord i øret: Hun må finne det separate SIM-kortet han satte inn i sin mobiltelefon hver gang han var i kontakt med dem som skulle senke plattformen, slik at samtalene ikke kunne spores til ham senere. [[Fil:Jenny&Eva.gif|thumb|Jennys ser sin familie smuldre opp: Faren er blitt arrestert, og moren (t.h.) blir kalt inn til avhør. Foto: TV 2]]Jenny Augusta går lydig til farens kontor, leter opp SIM-kortet og gjemmer det, uten å fortelle noe til moren. Det er likevel vanskelig for henne når det virker som om hennes lille familie smuldrer opp rett for øynene på henne: Politiet har alt vært der og hentet faren, og plutselig blir også moren kalt inn til avhør. Eva nekter å tilstå at hun visste om den planlagte forsikringssvindelen, selv om forhøreren framholder at hun bør ta hensyn til sin datter Jenny og ikke la Jens August trekke dem alle ned. Jens August slipper ut på grunn av mangel på bevis, ringer til Jenny i toppetasjen og ber henne møte ham i garasjen med SIM-kortet. Dessverre har Edvin sneket seg inn i leiligheten og overhører samtalen. Han nekter henne å ta heisen ned, og med en blanding av overtalelse og vage trusler prøver han å få henne til gi ham SIM-kortet. [[Fil:Edvin_truer_Jenny.png|thumb|Edvin ruver truende over Jenny. Foto: TV 2]]Jens August kommer til slutt opp med heisen og beordrer Edvin ut av leiligheten, men nettopp som heisdørene lukker seg, snapper han SIM-kortet ut av Jennys hender. Da han får det undersøkt, må han imidlertid innse at det faktisk er Jennys eget SIM-kort: Hun var snartenkt nok til å ta kortet ut av sin egen telefon mens Edvin var distrahert av Jens August. Faren roser Jenny, mens Edvin annetsteds raser mot den "jævla snørrungen" som overlistet ham. Imidlertid klarer Edvin å skaffe et annet bevis på at Jens August var involvert i forsikringssvindel. Han presser Jens August til å dra fra Hotel Cæsar. Det virker som det er hardt for Jens August å forlate Jenny og Eva, selv om han ikke lar noen av dem forstå hva som holder på å skje. Jenny er den siste Jens August snakker med før han forsvinner. Hun sier hun synes Edvin er ekkel, og uten å avsløre noe mer svarer Jens August at hun er smart, og at det vil gå henne godt i livet. Han forsikrer også at samme hva som skjer, vil han alltid sørge for at Jenny er trygg. Dagen etter finner Jens August endelig beviser på Edvins intriger mot familien, men han blir slått bevisstløs og etterlatt i en brennende bygning; hans skjebne herfra er uviss, og familien vet ingenting. Med Jens August borte er Jenny nå den eneste som direkte har sett en fiendtlig handling fra Edvins side, nemlig da han nappet SIM-kortet ut av hendene på henne. Jenny sier til sin mor at det føles som om alle problemene i familien skyldes hotellet, noe Eva tar til seg. Ganske brått erklærer hun at hun går av som hotellsjef. Med Jens August borte vil hun ha tid til å være der for Jenny, og de to finner nært sammen. [[Fil:Oss_to.png|thumb|Mor og datter finner sammen etter Jens Augusts forsvinning. Foto: TV 2]] Edvin fortsetter sitt spill og besøker Eva i toppetasjen etter at hun har tatt ut permisjon. Jenny kommer hjem, men takker nei til å slå seg ned sammen med dem; hun unnskylder seg med at hun har mye lekser. Hun lytter likevel til samtalen, og Edvin ser henne. Han kommer med noen dulgte utsagn om at barn er redd for å bli alene, noe som kan tolkes som at han truer Jenny med at han kan skade Eva. Jenny er med da Eva drar på en hotellkonferanse i Paris. Egentlig har Edvin manipulert ting slik at Eva og Juni skal være i utlandet samtidig, og han skaffer seg mer makt på hotellet. Da Eva og Jenny er tilbake, finner Jenny plutselig en kam hun ikke kjennes med, i toppetasjen. Det er Edvin som har vært der og snoket og latt som han bor der, mens familien var borte. [[Fil:Tungekutting.png|thumb|Edvin forteller Jenny en "godnatthistorie" om en jente som fikk tungen kuttet ut. Foto: TV 2]] Eva snakker med Jenny om at hun ønsker å invitere "onkel Edvin" på middag for å bli bedre kjent med ham. Jenny liker ikke at Eva bruker uttrykket "onkel Edvin"; hun sier hun har nok onkler og tanter allerede. Til sist går hun likevel med på at Edvin skal få komme til middag. Etter middagen går Edvin inn på Jennys rom for å ønske henne god natt, og ser da at hun har funnet kammen han kom til å legge igjen. Han forteller en "godnatthistorie" om en jente som fikk tungen sin skåret ut, og Jenny skjønner godt at han i virkeligheten truer henne, dersom hun skulle avsløre noe. Jenny blir liggende vettskremt og vri seg i sengen, mens Edvin går tilbake til Eva i stuen og forsikrer at Jenny sovnet søtt. Neste dag prøver Jenny å fortelle moren at noe er veldig galt når det gjelder Edvin, men hun når ikke riktig gjennom til henne: Delvis tør hun ikke si alt hun vet, delvis vil ikke Eva høre på det øret. Jenny gir kammen hun fant til Eva, som formidler den videre til Edvin i den tro at Edvin mistet den i toppetasjen under sitt besøk der dagen før. Via Eva sender Edvin en eventyrbok i gave til Jenny. Hun forstår godt at Edvin faktisk vil minne henne på "eventyret" han fortalte, og true henne til taushet. Jenny er med da Edvin inviterer Juni og Eva på middag i sin nye leilighet. Hun setter maten i halsen da Edvin avslører at kjøttet de spiser, faktisk er tunge. Edvin fortsetter å manipulere ting slik at Eva og Jenny må flytte ut av toppetasjen og inn i nettopp den leiligheten han selv kort hadde, slik at han kan få toppetasjen isteden. Nettopp som de må flytte, finner Jenny mot til å fortelle sin mor alt om Edvins trusler. Etter en smule betenkning bringer Eva dette videre til Juni, som ikke vet hva hun skal tro. Eva gjør videre undersøkelser omkring Edvin, og kommer til å mistenke at han manipulerte DNA-prøvene som skulle vise at han er hennes bror (slik han jo også gjorde). Dessverre får Juni overbevist Eva om at det er absurd å tro noe slikt, og Eva går tilbake til Jenny og spør henne om hun er sikker på at Edvin mente å true henne. Jenny blir lei seg når det virker som om moren ikke tror på henne. [[Fil:matheis.png|thumb|Jenny bruker matheisen til å komme seg opp i toppetasjen. Foto: TV2]] Flere uker senere får endelig både Juni og Eva øynene opp for at mannen de kjenner som "Edvin", egentlig er en stor svindler som har brukt en rekke falske identiteter. Jenny overhører hvordan moren og tanten snakker om "Edvin", og får med seg at han skiftet ut systemet i heisen, slik at bare han selv nå kan komme inn i toppetasjen. Jenny minner om at det eksisterer en gammel matheis som går opp til toppetasjen fra kjøkkenet. Hun er liten nok til å få plass i den, så hun kan dra opp og se om det er noe å finne ut. Moren forbyr henne straks å prøve noe så farlig, men Jenny sniker seg likevel avgårde til kjøkkenet og tar matheisen opp. I toppetasjen finner hun forskjellige papirer og pass som tilhører "Edvin", og tar bilder av dem. Bare med et nødskrik kommer hun seg usett ned igjen, siden "Edvin" kommer opp mens hun holder på. Jenny tar sine funn til moren, og ber henne ikke være sint. Ved en senere anledning har "Edvin" gått ut med sin historie i media og fremstilt Eva og Juni som hjerteløse kapitalister som vil nekte ham hans arv. En journalist passer opp Jenny på skoleveien og ber om hennes kommentar til at moren hennes skal være kald og følelsesløs, men hun nekter å snakke med ham. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer